Symmetry
by Descendants' Eyes
Summary: If Kid is all about symmetry and everything being proportional, then why does he have those strips on only one side of his head?


**Summary:**

If Kid is all about symmetry and everything being proportional, then why does he have those strips on only one side of his head?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

I do not own the idea for this story. It belongs to my friend.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, and minor coarse language.

**Notes:**

(~_This is just stuff I am saying to you and is not part of the story._~)

* * *

Symmetry

* * *

"_Kid_," whined Liz, "we're going to be late to school, _again_!"

"Yeah, yeah," sang her sister, Patty. "Your daddy said that you would be in trouble if you were late again." She started humming "Jingle Bells" to herself as she walked off.

Kid suddenly let out a wail as if he were having bamboo shoved under his fingernails. "I can't believe such a monstrosity has formed! This is a disaster, a tragedy, a—!"

"Strip. On. Your. Head." Liz said firmly as she walked up behind him as he stared solemnly into the mirror in front of him. "For Pete's sake, Kid, you've had the things your whole life! Why are you choosing _now_ to act like it's the end of the world?"

"It is the end of the world!"

"No it's not!" Liz said sternly. "Me and Patty are going on to the academy. Join us when you gain your sanity back." She turned and headed for the door. "Come on, Patty."

Before following her sister out the door, Patty turned to Kid. "Good luck with your teen life crisis!" With that she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning, Liz, Patty," Maka greeted as she noticed the sisters walk into the classroom. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Kid wasn't with them.

"So, where's Kid?" Soul asked before she could.

Liz sighed as Patty just started giggling, but it was Liz that answered them. "He chose _today_ to realize that those three strips on his head on only on the left side. So he's freaking out about how _unsymmetrical_ he is." She snorted. "So, basically, he's being an idiot."

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they heard that _highly_ recognizable voice.

Black Star ran full speed into the room, plowed into Soul, and stopped suddenly in front of Liz. "So 'Mr. Perfect' finally realized just show unperfect he is! HA! He shall soon realize that only I am a god! HA! HA! HA!—AH!"

Black Star ran for his life as Maka chased after him with a book. Why? Because that meant that Maka was going to use her almighty and dead. Feared and dreaded Maka Ch—

"Maka Chop!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, still no Kid.

And Black Star was still on the floor, still hemorrhaging.

"Where on Earth is he?" Liz asked exasperating. "Class starts in fifteen minutes, and we can't go without our mister, so we might as well go home."

"Ohhhhhhhh, really?" Patty asked excited, as she jumped up and down in her seat. "We get to go home! We get to go home! We get to go home!"

They all, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, turned to the door as a group of girls walked into the classroom, giggling like mad. Bursting with laughter might better fit the bill.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked in an uncaring tone.

Once they were finally able to calm down some, they looked at him for a moment before looking at Liz and Patty, and roared with laughter all over again. They didn't say anything as they walked away.

"What was that about?" Liz asked irritated. She paused for a moment, then started panicking. "Wa-Was it my hair? Shoes? Make-up? _Clothes_?"

"Calm down, Liz," Tsubaki said in soothingly with her quiet voice. "You look beautiful today."

"Yeah!" Patty agreed, but suddenly ducked down to whisper in everyone's ears. "But you should see her in the morning, before all that, she looks like a—"

"Patty!" Liz chased after Patty who just ran around the room, a joyous smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

Liz had finally caught Patty by the time he walked into the room. The two had tumbled on the floor, each of their hair in the other's hands.

"You two are embarrassing yourselves."

At the voice, they both looked up to see Kid standing in front of them. His suit clean, his arms crossed, his foot tapping, and his head bald.

"What?" practically everyone in the room yelled.

Soul and Black Star, who had managed to stand while his head still hemorrhaged, both erupted in laughter as they fell to the floor.

Maka and Tsubaki both just stared with theirs mouths nearly at the floor.

Liz and Patty broke apart from each other in a daze.

"You. Shaved. Your. Fucking. Head!" Liz yelled the last word straight into Kid's face. "How stupid can you be? It was just hair! Just! Hair! You didn't have to go and shave your whole head!"

Kid closed his eyes and smirked. "But now I am no longer unsymmetrical." He opened his eyes with a, kind of weird, smile on his face. "My unsymmetry shall no longer stop me! Now I am perfect!" He suddenly stopped at stared at Liz. Whose hair was still a bird's nest from her fight with Patty.

Liz looked up at her hair before looking back at Kid. It took her a moment to realize. "No!" She immediately backed up and Kid followed the movement. "You are _not_ cutting off my hair! You touch my hair and I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Kid!"

Kid pulled an electric shaver out of a pocket of his jacket.

Why it was in his jacket . . .

Nobody ever knew.

* * *

This is _supposed_ to be funny. If it's not very funny let me know. One and my friends and I were just talking on the way home on the school bus, when he had this idea. What if Kid just finally noticed that _he_ is unsymmetrical because his three white strips are only on the left side of his head, and _freaked out_? He told me that I should write it as a fanfic so I did.

Let me know if the ending was ok where I left off. I couldn't think of a good ending.

Incase you don't know, the characters in this story are not OC's. All the characters are from the anime "Soul Eater." It is an awesome anime that, if you haven't watched, you should do so. I know a good website that has every episode subbed, those are better than the dub. The dubbed voices are horrible, so I recommend that you watch the sub. The hyperlink to the website that you can watch them on will be under _Symmetry_ on my profile.

If any of you have any ideas on how to make this better or funnier let me know. I'm always open to new ideas.

Please Review!

And have a very Merry Christmas and a cheery New Year everyone!

* * *

Started: Thursday, December 09, 2010

Finished: SAturday, December 25, 2010


End file.
